A Curse or a Gift
by angeltrod519644
Summary: "For everything you wish, you have to pay an equal price in return. You can't get more or give more. You can't get less or give less. It must be in balance, or else there will be chaos." -Yuuko Ichihara
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

No matter where I go

No matter how much I tried to hide

They`d always find me no matter how much I tried.

From the beginning of my life, I`ve been stalked by spirits and ghost wherever I go. I don't know why they were so attracted to me for, but I do know that they`re hungry for me by their looks. They want to eat, gobble, swallow, and even taste every single part of my body, and they won`t stop until they do. For years when I first saw them, they have been chasing me through streets, towns, even alleys, but I manage to escape from them. Yet even if I escape from them they`ll always find me, and always will.

I didn't bother to ask for help, because what`s the point of calling for help when they can`t see them one bit. I was confused at first about having this ability to see the unseen. It makes me feel kind of special to have this kind of gift when others don't yet I hated it. I hated it so much that I tried to kill myself for it. Why do I have to suffer from those 'things' when others don't? What did I do that caused my suffering?

I wanted these questions to be answered so badly, but what can I do? There`s no one who can see what I see, and my birth parents who gave me this kind of gene are gone like dust ever since I was little. I wanted help from anyone so badly however there`s no one by my side anymore. I`ll just be and always will be nothing but a lost girl who`s broken and hurt at the same time, same day, same year over, and over. And it`ll continue like that for the rest of my sick life.

With this gene in me that attracts the unseen, I forcibly continued to live my life alone as I grew. I wanted to disappear, but in my heart I felt that if I do it, then I would sadden my parents in heaven. So I forced myself to remain to live in a life with spirits. Fortunately I was taken by a kind landlord who given me a home to live, and spend my time there. Plus I was enrolled to school for my education.

However day after day when I come home from school where I was enrolled, I stayed home all day long without a single crack of light from my windows and my door, even when in weekends. I was afraid if a spirit would attack right in front of my door or window, and tries to eat me like other spirits do. So I stayed in my apartment for the rest of the day just to be safe from harm and others. I didn't bother to make friends in my school, or other people. Because if I do, then I would put that person in danger, and I swear to my heart that I won`t let that happen.

Therefore I shut myself from other people for their safety and mine too. Though, I only come out during special occasions like my landlord`s birthday, or mine. I`m sort of proud of myself for continuing to live, yet with all those 'things' stalking me like a stalker they are. I just wished…I just wish—in my honest words that comes from heart—that they would leave me alone in peace, and out of sight for the rest of my life in this world. And then my wish came true.

No more spirits chasing me, or stalking me. No more suffering for all their causes to me. However in order for this wish of mine to come true, I had to work for 'him'.

* * *

It was the day after school as I head for home; I was walking down a street ignoring the people who passed me. Until then, I felt a bloodcurdling aura that shivers down my back causing me to hunch my shoulders together. This feeling was too familiar for me so I pick up my pace as I continued to walk down the street—trying to ignore it. I kept on walking resisting the urge to look back to see what`s behind me. But there`s no need, because I already knew that there was a spirit behind me.

The aura grew stronger so that means it`s getting closer to me. I speed up my pace to get away from it, but it continued to grow. So then I started to run as fast as I can still trying to resist the urge to look back, yet I did. I widened my eyes from the enormous size of the spirit. It was almost the size of a full house.

Its body is like smoke, and has the color of copper. It has three blue eyes almost the same color as mine, but only paler, four serpent-like things were connected to its body, and each has eyes on them. Lastly its mouth was wide open big enough to swallow me whole. I couldn't help it but run yet at the time when I get an idea of escaping, it grew even larger than before. So I sustained to run.

"Darn! Darn! Darn!" I shouted softly so no one could hear me. _Always! Always like this! _I thought, running and running until I grew tired quickly and my breath shortened. I wanted to proceed, but I lost my breath as I slowly stopped near a wall. _Damn,_ I thought hopelessly.

I turned around to see the spirit approaching me ready to pounce and gobble all of my body like it was nothing. I got few of my breath back, but my legs are too tired to move. I slowly walked backwards using my bag as a shield while it comes forward to me. Suddenly when my back and my hand touched the wall behind me, it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What? What happened?" I was completely confused about what just happened right now, but I was secretly glad that the spirit was gone. I moved away from the wall to see what`s behind it. There was a house with teal-colored roofs, and crescent-shape statues on top of them, even the entrance gateway. And between the house, there were two cherry blossom trees.

"How come there`s such a queer house like this out here?" I asked myself. "And also how come no one notice it?" I walked up to the entrance, until my legs started to move on their own. I tried to control them like I used to, but they wouldn't listen. Right before I was about to proceed to the entry door, my legs fell down onto the stoned path that leads to the entry. I was thankful that they stopped, yet when I tried to move them, I couldn't. And every time I tried, they hurt like a thousand needles that strike through the flesh.

Before I knew it, the door suddenly opened revealing a man wearing a red kimono with golden rose pattern imprinted on it, and a thin yet thick golden yellow sash tied around his waist. His hair was incredibly long and jet black like mine, and it was tied to a loose ponytail with bandages. His eyes were reddish brown, and his skin was almost as pale as snow. I have to admit he was handsome, but I felt like a fool to invade his property. So I have to apologize to him.

"Um…excuse me?" I called out, but he didn't say a word. "….I likes to apologize for intruding your property. So if you could help me, I would like to leave now."

"There`s no need for you to apologize, my dear," he finally spoken. "This was because you were destined to come here."

"Huh? What….what do you mean by 'destined'," I asked curiously.

"Destiny…refers to an event that would definitely happen. Without, nothing is possible. From one thing you see, many other things can be imagined….what I just said now, was from the Japanese-learning dictionary 2nd edition."

"Huh?" I was seriously confused.

"….You`re quite dull yet clumsy for a girl like you," He comments casually. I taken back by his comment, and resisted the desire to argue.

"Dull girl-! Clumsy girl-!" two girls appeared right beside me out of nowhere, and now they`re repeating the comment what he said before.

"Ah? Where do you two come from? And also why do you care?!" I yelled at both of them. They squeal after my outburst as they ran to the man in front me.

"Let me introduce these two girls…" He said, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"This is Maru," I face the blue-haired girl with extremely long fluffy-like pigtails that grew down to the ground. She wore a white collar shirt, dark chocolate-colored puffy-like shorts with spike-like edges, brown knee socks, which include her dark chocolate tailcoat with white collar, spike-like edges of her collar wrist, and the tails too, also there`s also bat wings behind her back. Her eyes were deep blue and her skin was awfully pale. It`s almost like she`s dead.

"And this is Moro," I turned away the girl to see the other. The girl was the opposite of the other girl. She wore a white dress with puffy-like short sleeves, and the skirt was showing some of her bloomer, but not all of it, a red ribbon tied around her waist to a thin bow, a slightly wavy collar around her neck that`s also attached to the top of her dress. "Their real names are Marudashi and Morodashi," he said, smiling. "Aren`t they such cute names for them? I mean they are just so cute when they come to these little girls."

"You mean to tell me that you named these two girls with those bizarre names that means 'Stripper and Hooker'!" I shouted at him. I can`t believe he named these two girl such inexplicable names that could make a mother cry. What is he, a pervert? _Maybe,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that they`re cute names," he tried to defend, but failed dejectedly.

"They`re not cute at all!"

"Anyway if I have to ask, how did you enter to my property?" he asked. I snapped back to reality as I stammered nervously. "Before I came here, I was being chased by a…stalker that been following me for a few months. But I manage to escape from him. At first I didn't see your house, when my hand touched the wall that in front your house….this place and then all this strange things happened. Anyhow when I saw your house, my feet began to walk themselves to this place. That`s how it was—even though some of it sounds defensive."

"Hmm…so you were stalked by a stalker that leads you to a dead end, and when you touched the wall and my house appeared right before your eyes. And then your feet started to move by themselves that made you enter this place…also you`re a terrible liar," he given me an insensitive comment again. But I have to admit that I was an awful liar like he said. "But to answer your question, it was because the wall is a barrier. A kekkai…when Buddhists practice Buddhism, there are often disturbances from the outside. So they find another area, which has both an inside and an outside, but with no entrance as to eliminate the noise. This is from the..."

"You know what; you don't need to answer the question!" I spoke out loudly.

"You are….really impatient!" he noted inconsiderably. "Impatient child! Impatient child!" the two girls said repeatedly in unison.

"That is also unnecessary!" I hold out a hand trying to shut them up. "Oh yeah, I never caught your name," he said. Now that he mentions that I never introduced myself, and I never caught _his _name either.

"Eh? Ah, it`s Wataunki Kiyomi," I called out my name.

"So your last name, Wataunki. Is it written like 'April First'?" I asked. "Ah, how did you know it was that?! I never said anything!" I was surprised that he found out what my last name means so suddenly, I have to confess that it was weird.

"Your birthday?" he asked.

"….April…..April 1st," I answered. I was embarrassed about my last name means the day of my birthday.

"I never knew anyone who would so willingly give their real name and birthday out to strangers," he chuckled. "What! It was you who asked!" I pointed it out.

"But that`s not my problem," he said. He took out a pipe from his sleeves, along with a small case of dry tobacco, and a petite box of matches. He opened the case to take out a minimum of tobacco as he stuffed it down to the opening of the pipe, and then he took out a match to set alight it as he lit the fire on the tobacco causing it to burn smoke that released a strange smell when he took a breath from it. "By giving out your name, you are giving them the ability to take your soul. By giving out your birthday, you have given over the control of your whole life."

"…I`m sorry, but I do not understand what you`re trying to say," I said.

"It`s alright, but aren`t you going to ask my name?" he asked, looking at me straight through my eyes.

"Um…uh…..what is your name?" I questioned curiously. At first I didn't care if I get his name or not, but for some reason I felt that I need to know his name.

"Yuu, Hajiwara Yuu. But obviously, it`s a fake name."

"Is it really necessary to have a fake name?" I questioned. What kind of guy would have a fake name, unless he`s a criminal? "Oh right. With this commotion going on, I needed to leave before it`s dark. So if you please, help me get up so I can return back for home before my landlord worries again?"

_And also those spirits won`t try to capture me again,_ I thought. "You`re leaving? You`re leaving?" the two girls said in unison again, but this time their tone was a little sad. I felt sorry that I have to leave, even though I never planned to stay here. Yet I still don't want to deal with spirits at night.

"I`m sorry that I have to leave so early, but I have to go before night comes," I clarified.

"But you can`t," 'Yuu' said. What does he mean I can`t?

"Why?" I queried curiously.

"Because, fate refuses to let you leave here since this is inevitable. Haven`t I already said so…nothing in this world happened by random…everything is fated," he recalled. There`s the word again, 'fate'. Why does he care about how or what fate is? And how can fate controls the world when no one believes it? Snapping out of my thoughts, I heard him say…."Maru, Moro, could you bring me a large bowl of water from the well and my mirror, please?"

_Huh_? Why would he want a bowl of water, and a mirror for? More or less, what will he do with them both?

The girls brought out a huge beautiful bowl with elegant painting painted on it with clear water poured in it as they set it down between me and the man. One girl took out a mirror out of nowhere, and handed it to the man. It has strange cravings craved on it with an eye in the center. It was odd yet the craving looks so neat and clean. Once she gave it to the man, the man walked up to the bowl to place down the mirror onto the surface of the water.

Until then, it started spinning clockwise causing the water to whirl along while he speaks. And while he speaks, smoke appeared suddenly along with a wind that causes his hair to flow freely and mine too.

"Wataunki Kiyomi, Wataunki Kiyomi….somewhere in the middle, you moved…your birthplace, and the place you live now are not the same. Your family is unique…you aren't living with your real parents. And now, those people living in the same house with you—have a different last name. You have skillful hands…that do a lot of house work. But, also the place are living in, needs you to do the housework. Right now, and since the time you were young, you have always worried. However that is because of your family reasons. Also, there are things related to "Destiny!"…..you….can see magical things and beings. To answer to all those questions that you have thought, it is because of the blood that flows in your body. And thanks to it, your blood attracts all these things…."

"How did you know?" I sweat dropped nervously.

"You told me your real name and birthdate…" he explained.

"So it`s like this, then…"

"Of course, you just have to decipher to understand it," he said casually, then smiled. "Also…..since you heard everything you wanted to know in the first place, I have to take payment."

"Wait just a second! Why do I have to pay you if I didn't request for anything!?"

"For everything you desire, you have to pay an equal price in return. You can`t neither get more nor give more. It can`t be more or less, but in prefect balance. Otherwise, there will be a mishaps….whether it`s to a person`s physical self, or the hidden fates, or spirits from another world."

"Like I said, I didn't asked you for anything!" I yelled at him, but he completely ignored me while he asked the girls to put away the bowl and the mirror. "And also what`s really this place?"

"It`s a wish-fulfilling shop, where your desires are to be granted by yours truly…me," he explained. "However as I repeat it, I will take anything of equal value as trade for your wish….such as souls. But not killing one, because even if I did that, then I would be heavily burden till I`m ruined. Souls can represent a person`s important things. To fulfill a wish, your soul is presenting those important things as trade. That is the kind of shop we have here….and also don't you think that your life would be better without 'them'."

"Uh…what is…?" I stammered uneasily.

"You`re just too easy to read, you know," he pointed out. To others, I am nothing but a close book yet to him, I was open like a clam. Even though I just met him, and I feel like I can trust him, but he continued to explain. "Whether it is a meeting by chance or a major event, every occurrence will affect the future. The smallest thing, the shortest amount of time, the littlest piece of record or memory…the fate that accompanies you will never disappear. "Our meeting has a purpose and your entrance into here has a purpose as well," he said, taking another breath of the burning tobacco.

"Ah…what does this mean, if I have to ask?" I asked.

"Everything that happens in life has a meaning or purpose, of course," he exhaled a cloud of smoke out of his mouth again, and then smiled. "…And your wish…"

"…I…"

"Just name it."

"I know this is selfish and all, also I don't know if you can grant it or not, but…." I paused nervously, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "…I only wish that no spirits or ghosts would dodge my footsteps wherever I go….if that`s okay with you…."

"Is that what you want….?" He interrogated, while smiling.

"Uh…" I paused again, swallowing my nervousness down my throat before I resumed. "….yes…."

"All right then, I`ll grant your wish…but….the price?" he hold out a hand waiting for a trade. "Oh yeah, I have to mentioned that we don't take or accept forfeits. So you might have to accept it."

"Eh…..well, I don't have anything valuable in me, except for my watch that was given to me yet I won`t give it to you, even if it`s my wish or not," I said apologetically. I really wanted to have my wish to be granted and over with, but the watch has passed down to me—after my parents died. So I must keep it definitely. "Oh, that`s too bad. You were so eager to have your wish granted," he stated. "Unless…you work for me….?"

"Huh…work for you?" I repeated his words. "When your diligence has balanced out your wish, I will fulfill it. So the only solution is to just work for me," he elucidated cleverly. "And don't blame me for this, I`m only doing this for your benefit."

"She`s a maid now!" cried the two girl in unison again. They sounded happy, so that means they don't have to miss me leaving anymore. The half of me says to refuse, but the other half tell me to. I think and I thought over a few minutes—until then I have the solution. "Fine, I`ll work for you however if you tried anything that related to sexual harassment or rape, then I`ll swear to the Gods, I`ll perish you permanently," I threatened with a hint of anger, and narrowed eyes through my glasses.

"Wow, you`re feisty….I kind of like that…" he remarked with a sly smile printed his face. I blushed a little from his comment. Then he walked up to me as he leaned down to reach my hands and grabbed it to pull me out of the ground easily. It was oddly strange. Before I met him a few minutes ago, my legs refuses to get up, and now they did obey. I tried to get them to listen at first, but when I tried, it hurts like needles.

I was utterly confused at this day, even by that man I met today. But I had the feeling that everything will change from today to my future. And that`s how I meet him, I may not trust him fully but I`ll learn how. However my friends….the story are only just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"__There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained. No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind. But it is the imagination. But it is the past. Person. Mankind. People. People are the world`s strangest creatures"_

_—__Yuuko Ichihara_

* * *

"I`m done…" I signed in exhaustion as I sat on the floor trying to get my strength. "...with everything in this stupid junk room…"

"Hey this is no ordinary storeroom however I must say, you really do have a way with cleaning. Even though you kept on complaining and commenting on everything you see," he was sat against the entrance of the door with his left leg up on the other side of the entry. He wore a white Chinese vest with black outlines on the edges, a pink-mixed –golden lotus imprinted on the chest, and green vines that`s attached to it goes down to the waist-length. He also wore a black jeweled choker, and short black socks—while Maru and Moro are sweeping of the dust on the ground with brooms.

"Thank you for your comment! But why didn't you dust this room before?! It`s like it hadn't been dusted in years, and why did you kept all this junk?!" I gestured at the heaps of items on the shelves.

"…this is why I say you have no vision. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Allow me to explain that this is a treasure filled mountain!"

"Oh yeah right, then why do you keep this thing?" I hold out a pink staff with a bird-shaped head at the top with a red-colored orb in the middle, the front has a red beak-like shape, and the back was wings-like. "And what is it, anyway?"

"Oh you found it," he walked up to me and took the staff from me. "This staff is used to create magic. I too wanted this one, but unfortunately it's a fake model when it only makes sound and it glows. The Creator of the real one was an evil guy. The real one and that evil person were surprisingly blood relatives with a cute girl. However it`s not like him to create such a cute thing, that four-eyes demon. Yet back to the topic, I haven't met that four-eyed nor that cute little girl or her boyfriend. Ah...but I will meet them soon. Even though it isn't…it was around the same time."

"Huh…? Well whatever you said, I have the feeling that you`re related to him and jealous of him," I said, standing up to my feet again to stretch my legs.

"Why would I be jealous of that four-eyed? And why would I be related to him?" he said angrily.

At the entrance of the shop, I heard the door opened at the slightly soft sound from there to here. Maru and Moro reacted to the sound, and turned their heads at the entry of this room. Yuu lifted an arm around my shoulders, and whispered…"Ah we have a customer."

* * *

I placed a cup of warm tea on the table in front of the 'customer', then placed Yuu`s too. After placing them, I bowed at both of them then left to hide behind the door, along with Maru and Moro. I observed the 'customer' closely: She appears as a casual woman with an orange necklace around her neck, blue eyes, and has short though curly brown hair. I wonder what will happen next, or what will her wish be?

"I`m very sorry that I have invaded your house, but I`m not sure why I came here…" she said.

"Oh don't worry about it. Besides it`s not _your_ fault," he recommended.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusingly.

I whispered to the girls, "There it is, his trap is already reacting. And of course she came in by herself, and even more he`ll give off a poisonous feeling to that poor woman. He`ll suck her blood."

"Poison feeling! Poison feelings!" the girls whispered back over and over again.

"Hey! Behind that door, I can hear you! So shut up!" he yelled, pointing to us. "Sorry about that. Anyway what I meant to say if that when you came in here, it means that you have a wish."

"A wish?" she recalled the word.

"Yes, a wish….I`ll grant your wish, however in order for me to grant that wish, you have to give me an equal payment."

"Ah! Here comes the trap….the trap of greed," I said softly.

"Trap of greed!" Maru and Moro repeated my words again.

"To the people hiding behind that door, I heard you said!" he glared at us, looking annoyed with my comment. I looked away to avoid his glare.

"Well, it`s not really a wish…but there`s something wrong with my pinky," she hold out her hand where she recommend her pinky. "Recently, my pinky has become somehow stiff. It`s sounds a little odd, but it`s the truth. I went to the doctor to check if there`s something wrong with it, yet he said there wasn`t."

When I first saw her pinky, I see blank smoke hovering over and around it, also her too. I stared at it to observe it but as I stare, I started to smell a strange scent coming from it.

"Do….do you have any bad habits?" he questioned with strict expression written on his face.

"Nope," she replied.

"Really?" he kept on staring at her pinky, like it`s…..a bad habit.

"Really!" she giggled almost too happy. But if it`s my imagination, did the smoke grew a little bigger?

"Here..." he holds out a golden ring with a small ruby-colored gem in the center. "If you want to wear it, just put it on your finger. Yet if you don't want to wear it anymore, then just throw it away. Think what you want."

"Will wearing this ring cure my pinky?" she quizzed.

"It may will, or will not. But think about it carefully…what is the point of having a pinky?" he showed his own pinky to her. I look at mine questioningly as I wiggle it, and the girls tied their pinkies with a long red string.

* * *

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Oh dear, I`m going to be late!" I quickly shove a notebook into my leather bag, and looking back the time of the clock which it was almost the time for work.

"Where are you going, Wataunki-kun?" a familiar female voice asked, but I ignored it.

"What do you mean where I`m going?! I have to go to work!" I replied, before I realized who`s voice was that. I turned around to see my best friend, Himawari Kunogi. "Ah! Kunogi!"

"I told you before, just call me Himawari," she said. She`s taller than me, only 3 inches than me. She wore the same uniform that I`m wearing; a white collared shirt, a black six-buttoned jacket, a black skirt, and leather brown shoes. Her chocolate hair is at the length of her hips and she hangs them up in curly pigtails. Her hairstyle is so cute, while mine is Pitch black and dull yet long at the same length of hers. But it`s my imagination, is her voice getting a little higher. "Anyway I saw you rushing to get to some place before. So you don't have any campus activities?"

"Ah, yeah," I replied, smiling.

"Then do you have a part time job?" she asked curiously. Then I nodded in reply. "Wow that`s amazing. So who are you working for?"

"Well, his name is Yuu. And he`s kind of odd in many levels, but he`s a good person," I said.

"Hmmm….is this guy, cute?" she questioned.

"_Himawari_!" I pouted as I blushed embarrassedly.

"Sorry, sorry. Ah! I have to go now, so see you tomorrow and work hard," she turned away to the exit, waving goodbye as I wave back. Himawari is my best and only friend I have. Losing her means losing my heart—she`s the only one whom I befriended with, since I was too shy to make friends in this school. However one flaw is that I don't fully trust her, like I don't trust anyone.

I walked throughout the exit doors, but before I go out. I looked both my sides to check and see if there`s any spirits ready to pounce at me. Fortunately there weren't. I signed in relief as I exit through the doors. "'Work hard', she said. I believe I will," I dashed through the people passing me. "I wonder if something good will happens today?"

* * *

"Your face looks terrible," he commented coolly again while he sat on a red-dyed couch with arcs, and behind the couch were blood-red curtains. The yellow-colored room was large with a sliding door that leads to the outside of the shop. "And I`m not talking about your actual face, I meant your fortune is bad."

I dropped my bag after that comment of his, or fortune. "Do you have to kill those words? And really, do you want to kill the mood with that fortune of mine?" I felt a vein popped out my head angrily then vanished when he said my 'fortune'. "Wait, what do you mean by 'fortune'?"

"The fortune-telling that I told you, is different from the others like palm-reading, human reading. These can be changed at any time," he explained. "This type of fortune-telling is special."

"So reading my face is fortune-telling?" I said.

"Why of course, and your face tells me bad things will happened soon," I was taken back that comment.

"There`s not a chance!" I yelled at him. Then he asked. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, this friend of mine…her name is Himawari Kunogi…she supported me today, and I appreciate her provision for me," I smiled at the image of my best friend, but somehow I get this feeling that I shouldn't be near her. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help it. Without noticing, Yuu raised my chin with his large to look at him in the eye.

"Well, talking to someone can change your fate. But I think she`s isn`t your lucky friend…" he smiled slyly.

"What do you mean?" I quizzed, till I was cut off by a familiar scent of foul. I looked to my right to see a stream of black smoke hovering around my arm. This scent is familiar when that woman came….I looked out the door behind me, and see that same woman from yesterday. I widened my eyes when I saw a large black cloud in the air around her, and it grew bigger than before. "Welcome," Yuu greeted.

"Ah, before I knew it. I was already inside this place," she said. "I`m so sorry to intrude."

"Don`t worry, it was fated after all," he said with that strict face again. "But are there other parts that are not normal."

"Now that you mention it," she holds out her hand as she points to her wrist. "I find that it isn't just the pinky, but the wrist also feels weird."

"Habit…you sure you don't have one?"

"Did I do anything strange?" she seem innocent, but the black cloud of hers I have the feeling that she`s not. "Your habit from here," he placed his finger on her lips, and then pointed to her breast where the heart is in the center. "And here."

"I don't know what you mean by 'habit', sir? But if I find out my 'habit', will I be able move on?

"If you can get rid of your habit, you might will."

"Understood, I`ll think about it."

"But before you go, can I ask you some questions?" He crossed his arms. And then she smiled. "Of course, anything you like to ask."

"How old are you?" he asked a question.

"21 years old," she answered, and then the black cloud grew bigger. "Where do you work in?" he asked another question.

"At an advertising company, a marketing department," she replied his question, and the smoke even larger yet the scent grew even fouler. I know I understand…she was lying to him…and when she lies, the cloud grew bigger and filthier. Lying…that`s must be her habit. However it`s been bothering me when she came here the second time from yesterday...about the ring that Yuu gave her, didn't it just much dirtier than before...?

"I would love to stay here and talk, but I have to go somewhere later."

"With whom?" he queried again.

"Right now with someone I talk to very often," the black smoke or cloud—which I described—grew larger yet vulgar. The scent makes me woozy and I threw up in my mouth a little.

"Really…well then, be careful…"he warned then he called Maru and Moro. "Maru, Moro, please escort the guest out the door."

"Okay," the two girls obeyed happily.

"Next time I`ll visit you during my free time. Let`s have some tea afterwards," she waved her hand farewell.

"See you next time," he waved back at her with a half-smile. As soon as she left us alone in the room, his smile faded as his eyes narrowed a little. "But I don't think she`s coming back to this store anymore." I overheard his words, but I was paying more attention to the woman whom we called a customer as I watch her go with that foul cloud of hers. I turned my eyes away from her to face him.

"Eh…hmm…that woman just now and that black cloud-like smoke of hers…what were they?" I sweated a little with a little to urge to vomit after sensing the woman`s, but I`m still recovering a little quickly. And then he answered…but when he answered, it wasn't a specific answer I was hoping for..."You need to be conscious of it too; otherwise your conscience will be bound also."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, but going to back to the main topic. "Anyhow, every time she answered you, Yuu…the smoke got darker and bigger. It looks dangerous, but a little scary." I forgot to mention that I saw the cloud getting darker whenever Yuu asked the woman a question or a few.

"Yes. And I was hoping you already know why the reason?" he replied. And I responded. "The woman was lying when she come back with your questions…but how can you know that? You didn't ask her for her birthday or even her name."

"It had already shown up," he held out his pinky to me. "The pinky is a very important thing."

I hold out my own pinky as I bend it. And then he changed the subject. "…by the way, that the girl you talked about before….next time you see her, be careful…"

"Why?" I tilted my head in confusion. What`s so dangerous about her? I mean, what`s the matter with her? She`s nice, kind, happy-going, positive, and a good friend of mine. What`s so chancy in her?

"You`re a girl, right? Then, let me see your willpower," Yuu raised my chin to have my eyes locked in his. "Ehhh...do I have to let you see my willpower is?" I signed in irritation, but he ignored me totally.

"Habit…there is a need to be conscious of it, but if a person does not want to get rid of it then it cannot be gotten rid of."

* * *

It was after work when I was heading for home, I was thinking about the woman I met at the shop…_why did she lie in front of Yu? What the reason she lied? Is it just a habit? Or it`s just that she like to lie? _These questions kept on coming and coming, and I don't have answers for them. With notice, I saw the same woman that visited the shop, exiting dentistry out of the door.

She said that she works in a marketing department of a company? And that she had a meeting with a good friend...? I guess that was a lie also, but I decided to follow her just in case. But before I follow, I overheard some of the employees of the dentistry the woman was working at, whispering about the woman.

"I heard that's she`s going to be 28 years old this year," a woman whispered.

"Eh? Really?" another one replied.

"Looks young, but she is one of our older staff members," a new woman informed.

"Wow, if you hadn't said it, I would`ve never known, since she`s so cute."

"Well yeah, but because of that, she tried to change her age."

"Even though, she is cute, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Eh? But I heard her talked about boyfriend things before.

"_Ah, mm_? It`s just not her age."

"Yeah, she`s always like that."

After overhearing them, I was even more curious why that woman lied about her age. Yet I have no time to think, so I turned away from the group of women and started to follow the woman I`m looking after. Good thing, she`s not too far away from me. Until then I felt someone touching my back. I turned away to see _Himawari-chan_ behind me.

"Oh hey, what`s up?" I smiled a little. And she replied. "Sorry if I scared you..."

"No, it`s okay, besides I wasn't scared at all," I glanced back, but she wasn't there. _Damn, I almost had her_

"What is it?" my friend asked.

"Oh it`s nothing," I lied, scratching my head nervously.

"I was just out shopping, and happened to end up here with you," she explained. "Wataunki, are you shopping too? Or are you working around here?"

"No, I`m just heading for home, and I`ve already finished with work," I replied.

"So where your house?" she asked. I wonder if I should tell her or not, but maybe I should.

"This way…" I pointed my left direction.

"Really…? Then if you don't mind, could you have some tea with me?" she asked happily. I felt she was eager to spend the rest of our hours together as best friends. And so I agreed. "Sure, I would love some tea."

"I`m glad, then I`ll take you to this café I often to go to," she grabbed my arm, starting to drag to the same direction the woman was going. I had a bad feeling that tragic will approach us, or even me again. "So since it`s your first time going to my favorite café, I shall explain…they have really good fruit cheesecake there. It`s really tasty!..."

I hear her talk and talk about the café; I wasn't fully listening to her when I saw the woman I was looking for with another person. I knew at first that it`s wrong to eavesdrop, but I still have the feeling it could be important. And so when I was close enough, I can hear what they`re talking.

"Long time no see, I haven't seen you since high school graduation," the woman`s friend greeted.

"Yes, long time no sees," the lying woman greeted also.

"What are you doing now? And your white clothes are for…?"

"I`m a doctor," the woman lied again, and then the black cloud grew even bigger.

"Eh? ~ Now I envy you~…what kind of a doctor?"

"Pediatrician," the cloud grew even larger than before. It`s almost covering her whole body like it`s swallowing her whole.

"Married?"

"No, not yet, but I already have a boyfriend."

"Ah…did he give you this ring of yours?" the other woman gestured the ring that Yuu gave it to her.

"Yes," and so the smoke grew enormous that I can`t her entire body. By the length of smoke, I started to have the urge to throw up when it releases the foul scent.

"Wataunki, are you alright?" Himawari asked with concern in those words of hers.

_This is bad…hmm…I don't know why but watching that thing grow bigger makes me feel uneasy, and queasy_, I thought, resisting the urge to throw up.

"Pretty~ it looks like a very old ring."

"It`s an antique," and with further notice, the ring cracked. I don't believe it, how can her lies make the ring crack like glass.

"Wataunki, are you not feeling well?" Himawari was concerned, with that look on her face. I have to think of something that she doesn't have to worry, so I thought of a respond.

"So sorry…when I stand, I feel faint," I said.

"Why don't we rest for a little?" she suggested, but I`m going to resist.

"Then we`ll find another day, some time, and have some tea," the other walked away from the woman, waving her hand farewell. And the liar waved back. "Bye"

I watched the liar passing through a street, but then I widened my eyes when she`s about to take the ring off. "DON'T TAKE THAT RING OFF!" but she disobeyed me when she took it, and then the giant black cloud have grew bigger and bigger until her entire body is trapped inside of it. I noticed a truck was approaching her way, and coming close. I acted fast by running towards her, leaving my bag and Himawari behind me as I dashed to her as fast as I can. Luckily I was able to make it in time to push her out of the way to other side of the street.

But unfortunately the truck was about to hit me.

"WATAUNKI!" Himawari screamed my last name, but I couldn't move when fear have refuses to make me move. Until then something wrapped around me as he spun us away from the truck`s direction just in time. We landed on the same side of the street where Himawari was sitting on the ground staring at me with widened eyes that`s almost big as a sake cup. The person let go out of me before sitting up straight panting. I followed him until something else covered me with arms.

I realized it was Himawari`s, but when I saw her face, her tear were falling from her eyes and she was sobbing. "Oh Wataunki, oh Wataunki, oh Wataunki, oh Wataunki…" she kept on repeating my last name over and over as she cried. I must have given her quite a scare when I almost died. I didn't mean for her to cry. So I tried to sooth her down. "Himawari, it`s alright. I`m alive aren't I."

"Oh Wataunki, you could have been killed," she sobbed. I looked at my savoir and then widened my eyes when I saw. The short dark hair, the narrow face…I know those looks before. It`s….

"Thank you so much for saving her, Domueki."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell her...about not to tell anymore lies?" I was back at Yuu`s shop with a furious expression on my face. I was angry at Yuu for refusing to tell the truth to that woman I saved. She was send to the hospital when she fainted after the terrifying scene. I have some injuries when I was pushed down to the ground by 'him', but only a few scratches. But that doesn't matter anymore, this is more important. And he replied to my question. "Her habit wouldn't have changed even if I told her. Instead she needed to discover that she had to change the habit by herself."

"When she lied, some things were lost or she was punished. But most of the time, those things weren't noticed. Do you know why?" Yuu took a breath of tobacco as he blew the smoke out.

"…No….." I muttered.

"It`s because she didn't care about the things she lost or punishments," he said. "To a person who doesn't care about things or what is lost…even if I were to tell her to do this or that, it would have been the same….what is good, what is bad...depends on the person."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…..what is it?"

"When that lady was leaving, I remember you said that the woman wasn't going to going to come to your shop anymore," I gestured his words.

"Yes, I did say that…"

"So you knew what would happen, didn't you?"

"..." he didn't respond.

"And you once said I`d have bad things happen…then, that means you can see the future…and you know my future, right?" then he took another lungful of burning tobacco.

"You might think so, but it might not be true…if you believe so, then it`s decided…if you don't believe, then it can be changed."

"I don't understand…I'm sorry…"

"That`s okay…the meaning of the world looks very broad, but it`s actually very narrow," he continued to explain. "There are limits of sights, limits of hearing, limits of touch, and the limits of feeling. The world is created from a different place."

"I`m sorry, but I still don't understand."

"That` s alright, but from now on, you will slowly create your own world," he touched my chin as he smile a little yet it looks so sad. "I heard from the news that you saved that woman from being killed by a truck and so instead you took the risk. And then you were saved by a classmate of yours."

I shuddered when remembering 'him' saving me before I was almost killed. The 'classmate' of mine is not to be spoken when I`m around, because I always hated him ever since I met 'him'.

"Yes, 'he' may save me from getting killed…."I paused, and resumed. "But I never got to say 'thank you' to 'him'."

"You were a fool to risk your life just to save that woman, but now that you survived. It doesn't matter anymore," He took a breath of another angry puff of tobacco, and blew it out. I felt something from him, something that`s familiar. Do I sense….concern from him? No, that impossible….is it? I mean, Yuu is a calm and casual person that doesn't worry about what happens to the future from anyone, like that lying woman. "Yuu…?"

"Yes?"

"Were you worried about me?"

…

"You were, didn't you?!" I pointed at him, surprised. I never knew he would be worried, but I have to admit it`s kind of making me feel a little happy. Yet by the look on his face, I knew he was. "No I wasn't, w-w-why s-should I be w—worry about a little girl like you? I knew you were going to survive anyway."

"Yep, I knew it. You were worried about me," I blushed a little, but it faded away quickly when he called me a little girl. "Hey don't call me, a little girl."

"A-anyway, did Himawari saw your courage?" I saw him sweat-dropped, and he was changing the subject. "Don't change the subject, you worry wart." But truthfully I didn't care about changing the subject, so I let it go for now. "Yes, she did, and she cried while scolding me for it."

"So after 'he', my savior saved me from the incident. I walked Himawari home while comforting her."

"Oh you did…well then if you weren't with Himawari-san, you might not have been in the incident," he glanced at me with his hand on his chin.

"Ah?" this again about Himawari, seriously what`s wrong with her? Is she a dangerous person to be with, or something? I mean, come on…you expect me to believe that Himawari is the cause of me being in an incident. Even if I did, I wouldn't blame it on her.

"Okay…I`m hungry…cook for me," he clapped his hands before smiling sweetly at me.

"What am I your wife?" I complained. After a heart-beating adventure that I almost was killed, he expects me to cook for him….looks like I have no choice. I heard the door behind me opened, and two figures hugged my sides tightly like a belt. I realized it was Maru and Moro when they looked at me with tearful eyes. "Wataunki~" they mumbled that I barely understand them, but I knew they were saying my last name.

Yet why were they crying?

"They were worried about you when you were at the incident, they even thought that you didn't survive the crash," Yuu informed me, I looked back at them and they were still staring at me with their weepy eyes. I smiled softly as I placed my hands on both their back and rubbed them gently. "It`s alright, I`m still here, am I? Sorry if I have scared you."

"No, Maru and Moro weren't scared," Maru said, rubbing her tears with his sleeve.

"That`s right, but we were glad that you`re alive," Moro smiled, wiping her tears away. "Master was too scared that you almost died, and also….."

"He was also worried about you too" the two girls said in unison. I looked at Yuu when he flinched at their words since it was true, and started to sweat-dropped and blush. I smiled at him faintly, and said to the girl if they could help me with dinner. The girls became happy again as they follow me to the kitchen leaving Yuu behind.

* * *

"This is wonderful! We`ve got an excellent worker on our hands!" Yuu walked out of the room as he heads for the storeroom. "Even though she complains a lot, when it comes to work, she`s so diligent! And she can also take care of Maru and Moro too!"

He passed the kitchen from the girls and I was in, preparing for his dinner while he was almost to the room. He reached the room as he turned on the lights to light up the room as he walks towards two glass containers with two rabbit-like creatures were in. "Until it`s the children`s turn to go on stage. I`d better let that girl work here more." Then suddenly an unexpected wind blew in the room circling him blowing his long hair while he formed his magic circle beneath him. "The world…even though it's very small, but to those who understand it…..is quite large!"

"This world…" then he started to float. "Before you fully understand it, there isn't only one!"

Even though I wasn't with him when he was talking to no one else but himself, yet I wonder what will happen next in my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_ "__There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained. No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind. But it is the imagination. But it is the past. Person...Mankind….People. People are the world`s strangest creatures"_

_—__Yuuko Ichihara_

* * *

"Excuse me~" I was at a register counter where no one was there, waiting for someone to come and help me. Technically I was a pharmacy to buy a vitamin drink for Yuu, since he become ill all the sudden so I came here to buy a medicine for him yet still no one have come. I heard the door opened, and saw a man coming out. He wore a green apron, has dirty short hair, yellow golden eyes, and he`s pretty tall in my opinion. "Excuse me, I`m looking for a vitamin drink."

"Sure," he said, smiling at me causing me to blush a little then he looked up to the shelves filled with medicines. I have to admit it smells a little strange in this store, but I think it`s supposed to smell like that. While he`s looking, I noticed something from behind his back. It was the knot of a kimono sash, but I can`t tell since it`s a little blurring. "Hey, Rikuou! Do you know where the vitamin drinks are?"

"The normal kind, or the 'S' type…? Because we have both," the black-haired man said. He too was wearing a green as the man I asked before, but his appearance is different—he has narrowed eyes, and he`s taller than him. Also I noticed there was something on his shoulder; it looks like streamers but it was hair-like. While they talk about what kind of vitamin drinks are good and better. So I thought about those figures that were following them. _What are they? Those human shapes were following them, but what do they mean_?

Honestly I don't know, but it`s best not to talk about it, since they could be dangerous for me and them too. I looked at them still talking about which medicine is better, but somehow I keep feeling that fate links those two very closely yet still it`s not very clear.

"So which type do you want?" the blond man snapped my thoughts back to reality, and I looked at them nervously. And I stammered to reply. "Ah…well…which one is the best?"

"This type`s really new," he held out a small bottle. I don't know if it`s good or not, but it have to do. "Ah, I`ll take this one then."

"Okay," he went to the register, and told me the price, so I gave him the money I owned to him. Then he gave me the medicine in small paper bag. Once he gave it, I walked out of the store while he said his farewells to me before he goes with an angry look on his face while talking to his friend of his. By looking at them, I still the feeling that fate has really leaded them both together faithfully.

* * *

I`m back," I walked back to Yuu`s shop to give him his medicine. When I got to the room where he was lying on a couch, he looked sick and ill. "Why you ask that of exhausted and fragile old me that is no condition to welcome you back, Kiyomi-kun? You`re really cruel and mean too!"

"Well sorry, you`ve just been hung over for two days," I placed the bag on the table where a glass pot of water and a cup is sitting on, and placed the bag on the table. I took out the medicine drink out of the bag, opened it, and handed it to Yuu. "Here drink this."

He took it, and started to drink it whole. "Urgh….it tasted weird, but it`s really is effective…"

"It supposed to taste weird, it`s medicine, what did you expect?" I pointed out, then he hand me the empty bottle as he stood up from his couch and went to the table to take a cup of water to rid the nasty flavor. After drinking the water, he was back on his full self. "Ok! Time to go out! There`s something I`d like to buy."

"Then do it yourself, I got to go home and do my chores there," I was about to leave the room, until I felt something lifting me up from the ground, so I turned to see Yuu smiling me slyly. "Hey, what do you think you`re doing?!"

"What are you saying? It`s still office hours!" he placed me over his shoulder as he carried me out of the room. I struggled to be release, but he rejected obstinately.

"First, this is not an office, it`s a shop. Second, this counts as sexual harassment, so I must please ask you to release me, before I`m forced to use physical violence!" I yelled, still trying to get off his grip.

"Relax, you will. And besides, I have a surprise for you."

* * *

"Wow, the vitamin drink you bought really worked!" he was dressed in casual clothing that I have waited 20 minutes or more for him to change. He looked at me, and smiled again. "You look cute in that outfit."

"Thank you for your comment, but is it necessary for you to buy me this?" I wore a beige-colored casual dress with robin blue wide edges, and long sleeves that little too long for my arms, black knee-socks, wine straps bow Lolita low-heeled shoes, and a chocolate brown octagonal cap hat with a crochet stitched flowers. And then he answered. "Yes, you looked so plain in that uniform of yours but look at you now, you look so cute. Maybe I should do this sometime."

"Cute! Cute!" Maru and Moro came out of nowhere and repeated the word.

"Nope, that is also necessary," I hold out my hand to stop them. But I was still confused, where are we going exactly? "Yuu, sorry to ruin your fun, but where do you suppose we`re going during this hour."

"Well, since you asked…we`re going to Ginza."

"And how are we going there?"

"By foot….."

"What! You expect us to walk from here to there just like that! Do you have any idea how long that`s going to take!?" I was absolutely muddled by this. How are we going to get there by foot when it`s so far away that it`ll hours getting back literally.

"It`s all right, because we have a portal," he opened a slide door, and there`s appeared to be a dark room swirling. It was dim yet too creepy. "What the heck is that?!"

"It`s my portal—it was occurred to when I was playing a recently. At the time I was thinking, 'Ah, this looks interesting, let`s try to make one of my own" and that was that. It`s not bad, but very convenient."

I turned away to escape from entering death trap, but I was too late. Yuu grabbed me by the collar as he dragged me to the dark room, while he waved goodbye to the girls. I sighed in surrender, and let him dragged me deep in the room.

"I thought I was going to die," I trembled in shock and relieved that I was out of that creepy portal for now. I was surprised that we arrived in Ginza so quickly because of that portal, but I was too scared to think about it.

"What, out of breath already?" that devil man asked, not knowing that he has terrified me when he dragged in that shell-shocking portal of his. "Of course, I am out of breath, you sadistic moron! What the heck was that portal all about?! You almost gave me a heart attack, and would you stop pulling these surprises on me?!"

"Sorry about that, but I can`t help it. Anyway I remember that the shop was this way," he faced away from, entirely ignoring me which pisses me off more. "You perverted, atrocious, heartless, evil idiot! I make sure I get revenge on you next time."

* * *

We arrived in a sports store, and I was still furious with Yuu after his insensitive surprise that was pulled on me. Yet I was curious; why are we shopping at a sports store when there`s lots of store like this back at home? I wonder why? "Yuu, why are we here?"

"We came here to buy this…" he held out a red-colored bat in front of me. Are you serious? You made me come with you in a heart-beating transportation just to buy a stupid red bat…..what a sadistic moron, you are. But I kept that insult to myself and instead I sighed in irritation. "If it`s just a baseball bat, you could`ve bought it anywhere."

"Eh…but I wanted a red one, and besides it`s isn't actually not that bad."

So then we bought the damned bat and placed in a bag for it. Now, we`re going somewhere I don't even know where we`re going. "Yuu-san, can we go home? We brought your stupid bat, but now where are we going exactly?"

"Since, you asked and we`re already here in Ginza, we`re here to grant someone`s wish," he explained, but where exactly?

"Where?" I asked before I bumped onto him when he stopped. He looked at an apartment he stopped in front of it. "This is the place."

Yuu pressed the door`s doorbell to call for the person behind it to answer. I have a bad feeling about this, because whenever Yuu grants someone`s wishes, bad things happened, and one of them is when I was almost got killed. By just pressing the doorbell, the person that was behind it, opened it as she revealed herself in front of us. She appears with long brown hair and a pink sweater vest with white shirt. She also wears an apron. "Yes?"

"We`re here…to grant your wish," I seriously have a bad feeling about his, a very…very bad feeling, I tell you.

* * *

It was already at night, but we`re finally done. I signed in irritation after Yuu had done his business with that woman. Her wish was to stop her addiction on the internet—not just her, but because her child feels lonely, and her husband wasn't happy about her addiction. But Yuu said that her addiction can be only stopped is by herself, or her own will. So after we left her to wait for her result, the woman tried to hold herself from using the internet, but she couldn't. Once she did, Yuu and I have to climb all the way to her window which I was scolded Yuu for, and the woman looked surprised.

She said to Yuu that she was open it just for a moment to tell her online friends that she quitting the internet, but Yuu said to her that the meaning of stop is total or really stop. He also said to the woman that "no matter how much you do it, whether it's just for moments, a few minutes, it won't stop." The woman said that she'll try her best to stop, but she also said that she needs some help. Yuuko agreed to help her, and took out the red metal baseball bat we bought, while he pulled out a black marker, and wrote kanji on it. While writing, he explained to me that a name is something important, and if you give a name to a whether living objects or an inanimate objects, it will bear the power like the name it was given. So he wrote "Zan Tekken" (a steel-cutting sword) on the bat and soon he hit it her laptop, causing it to split in half.

And as for the price, he wants the woman's child's chair. With that we finally leave the woman's apartment. I felt guilty for that woman when I met her at first, but why did Yuu took her child`s chair as a price? However that`s not important anymore, now it`s time for questions. "So that woman….will she quit her net addiction for good?"

"Not necessarily…that laptop of hers may be done for, since I split it in half, but outside…she can always buy another computer," he said.

"Err…but, you said you wanted to help her, Yuu-san?" I reminded.

"I was referring to her computer; silly…" he smiled at me. "What I meant was…I wanted to help her quit using the internet, but I didn't promise to help her with anything else, did I?"

"Err…no…"

"It`s as I said before, she has to make her own decisions! And that`s I can do…the rest is up to her!" He swings the chair carried behind his back playfully. "And you expect me to help her all the way for only a chair like this? That`s so not worth it."

"You perverted, dishonest salesperson…" I gestured him.

"First off, I`m not perverted…and second, if we encounter any difficulties…the 'Price' that the customer should pay must be adjusted accordingly…"he flicked my forehead a little hard, but it only stings a bit. "Where she`s concerned that`s like paying the price with a part of her soul. But no matter how much I do for her, it`s useless of she`s not sincere about it. People like us in the trading business…we really can`t does very much…but of course, there are yin-yang masters who suffered constantly as a result of these emotions…"

"Yin-yang masters…?" I repeated.

"A good child, though rather young…a boy…with a twin sister…I knew him when he was little," he smiled sadly, which I don't know why. But I knew that memories can hold pain and sadness with a little hint of happiness to the person who`s old or older. "I hope he can be happy…but one has to make one`s own happiness…"

"Yuu-san—"

"But enough about that…let`s go buy some souvenirs!" he grinned happily again.

"You got to be kidding," I`d sweat-drop, and sighed in irritation. This is going to be a long, long night for me. And it`ll be hell as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained. No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind. But it is the imagination. But it is the past. Person. Mankind. People. People are the world`s strangest creatures"

—Yuuko Ichihara

* * *

In an afternoon, I was walking out of Yuu's shop with a tea set on a tray….

"The tea`s ready!" I yelled, while Maru and Moro were repeating 'Tea'. I placed the tray on a table next to where Yuu was sitting on a chair. I poured a cup of tea then gave it to him.

"Mm…it`s delicious and sweet, you`re really skilled at making tea, Kiyomi-kun," he commented after sipping on his cup. But giving me good comments from him isn't common so he must be scheming something for me to do work. "If you planning to make me do other impossible work, then you`re out of luck."

"Damn it, so close," he cursed. I secretly smiled at myself for my caution, until I felt something wet dropped on me. I looked up to the sky and it was starting to rain. Wasn't it a clear day? The rain started to hardened, but there weren't any cloud up in the sky. "Why is it raining on a nice day like this? I mean, there isn't a single cloud up in the sky."

"The Fox Spirit, kitsune takes a bride," Yuu answered, but what does he mean by bride? "It`s when it rains while the sun is out. On these kinds of days, you can listen carefully."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Here…" he took out a mirror from his pockets, and handed it to me. "You can use this mirror. Just hold it to your heart, close your eyes, and the first words you hear is an omen. It`s a variation of fortune-telling they called, Tsujiura. You only need to wait for the day when the fox spirit takes a bride. When the fox spirit takes a bride…when the sun shines down on the rain, power and accuracy are added to the listening divination. As a result, you get an omen that is almost a certainty. Want to try it?"

"Sure…" I took the mirror from him then closed my eyes while he instruct. "Close your eyes, and open your ears. You don't need to concentrate or even think. You only need to listen for the first seconds."

_Today we will come. Be ready to welcome us. _

I quickly opened my eyes after hearing the words that suddenly burst out. Today, the voice said? Who and what is coming? "Yuu…?"

"We have to get ready…so we must be prepared to welcome them…." Yuu stood up from his chair, but I didn't get it all.

"Who`s coming, and why today?" I asked anxiously.

"You`ll sees soon…Maru, Moro, come with me…" Yuu walked into his shop, but before he entered, he glanced at me. "You too, Kiyomi…"

"Okay..." I followed him, but somehow I have a bad feeling about this just like last time.

* * *

He wore a black-and-white changshan with a large eye pattern, he also wore a black crescent-shaped moon choker, and he tied a loosely hair bun behind his head. I was prepared also as I wore a kimono with multiple autumn-colored flowers on the black branches, the red-dyed obi with golden lines was wrapped around my waist, also a large bow behind the back of my waist, the Obi-age is knotted and tied above the obi and tucked into the top of the obi, and a koshihimo string is tied around my obi, I also wore a pair of geta, plus an oil-paper umbrella to prevent me from getting wet. I didn't style my hair like Yuu did to his hair, since I like it plain and the way it is. I looked at Yuu as he looked at the sky. "We are prepared to welcome those who are coming, and they`re coming right now."

Just after his word, a huge blob-like object is approaching the grounds. I panicked a little, but I remained calm as well as Yuu. The object dropped finally dropped to the floor in front of Yuu, revealing a boy kneeling with a girl in his arms. He was covered in filth, and his clothes were too, but the girl seems fine, yet she was sleeping. "Are you the Warlock of the Dimensions...?" the boy asked, and Yuu responded. "Yes, I have been called that."

"I`m begging you, please save Sakura!" he yelled almost demanding. What`s wrong with her? Is she poisoned, or hurt? I felt a little nervous and panicked but when I looked at Yuu, he remained calmed.

"I have been waiting for the two of you…even though it is the two from a different world," Yuu said smiled gently.

"The Priest told me that by coming here, I could save Sakura," he said, but what 'priest' is he talking about.

"So her name is Sakura?" Yuu questioned. And the boy answered impatiently, "Yes!"

"And you are…?"

"I`m Syaoran..."

Yuu turned his smiles into a concerned frown, when he looked at the girl. "This child has lost a lot…"

"Yes, she did…."

_ "_At this rate, she will no longer to be existed…" with those words that strikes the boy`s soul, he hugged the girl tightly, but also protectively. I felt great pity for the boy. He must have cared for her that he refuses to allow her to die. I wish I could do something, but then again I have no powers like Yuu`s. "…unless…."

My ears perked up when hearing the word, also the boy`s too. "Unless…what?"

"Unless, if you collect all of the things she has lost, she will survive. However the things are in many different worlds in different dimensions, so you must collect them quickly, otherwise she`ll die," Yuu explained. "Kiyomi, can you go grab something from the store room for me?"

"Understood," I bowed lightly, but I have no clue what I`m getting for him. "But what am I receiving?"

"Maru and Moro will show you," then the two girls grabbed both of my hands as they dragged me lightly to the entrance of the shop, leaving those three behind. "I never knew there such a thing as people falling out of the sky. It`s incredible."

_Yes_

"Eh…Yuu? Is that you?" I looked around if Yuu was hiding somewhere around me.

_I`m here, I can talk to you through Maru and Moro._

"Amazing, even this sort of thing…but what about those two people, will they be alright?"

_They are alright for the moment, but they came to me for help from a different world._

"A different world, I never knew there`s another world than ours."

_I told you before that world is small, if it`s limited to the understandable but there`s far more than just one world!_

We reached the entry of Yuu`s storeroom, but when Maru and Moro opened the doors, a bright white light shined as the sun, that I have to shield my eyes. As I defended my eyes, the light was coming from two containers from one of the shelves. I approached the containers to collect them but I saw what is inside of them, there were two rabbit-like creatures with a jewel on their forehead sleeping yet their colors are different. One was white as snow with a ruby-colored jewel, and the other was black as night with a sapphire-colored gem. "What are they?"

_ These were made for this day…do you understand the significance of different worlds?_

"Ah…eh…?" I was totally confused by this.

_ Putting it simply, there are many worlds as I recalled, and each of them is different…..have you seen science fiction movies? They have worlds that are in the same time and place as this world, but are very different. _

_ "_Yes, but that`s fiction…"

_ Yes they are fiction, but the idea is a reality that is aware of it…to the people who aren't aware, aren't the things that follow you, and is also fiction?_

"No…"

_If I had never met him, I would be equally unaware of there being so many different worlds besides this one. _

"Met…who?" who was he talking about? And why all of this confuses me?

_ Him…a being from another world, and he`s just look like this white creature…he`s the creator of this world, and the universe. He would create another world, and then move one to create another. _

"Who is this creator?" I mentioned. The creator that created this world and the universe, but that`s not impossible. No one ever figured out who created the universe, and there`s no other way that Yuu can be right…can he?

_I met him, and he look tasty–looking, but you will find out soon whenever you`re older. Also he as well met him too. _

"Who…?"

_The creator of the staff I showed you, he is called Clow Reed. Him and I are a bit similar, but putting that aside and back to the topic. We met the creator and made these clones, _he gestured the two creatures in the containers. _For the day when the two who are not of Clow Reed`s line but are the same, come to the shop. _

"What do you mean? 'Not…but the same'…?"

_In this world, there are two people which we met before are Sakura and Syaoran. They are both related to Clow Reed. But however there are the same two living in other worlds. The two who are outside with me, are from a different world as I recalled, yet…they have the same soul. These two creatures were made for them, and also for those other two who will come later. Now…fetch the creatures for me, but don't let Maru and Moro touch them. _

"Eh? Why?" I asked curiously.

_Because they don't have souls, so now opened the case and get them for me. _

I did what he told me to do, and opened the cases. When I opened them, the two creatures were beginning to float towards me. I gently grabbed them into my arms but then they awaked with a smile on their faces. They sort of looked cute, and they`re really plushy. Until then I heardsomething from outside so I ran out of the room, through the hallways with Maru and Moro behind my back. When I got outside, I saw two older men standing between the two wearing strange clothes. I glanced to Yuu, and apologized. "I`m sorry for keeping you waiting…Yuu"

"That`s alright…now bring me the white one," I walked to him with a umbrella over my head and gave him the white, but don't they need the black one too. "What about the other one?"

"It`s alright, they only need the white one."

I backed away from him, and noticed that Maru was holding a katana and Moro holding an odd object. "This is Mokona Modoki; he shall bring you to different worlds."

"I see, this is all to travel to a different world," I said, holding the black creature.

_Yes, White Mokona can bring people to other worlds. He and the one you`re holding were made by Clow Reed and me_, he spoke through Maru and Moro again.

"Do you know these people?" I pointed to the two unknown people.

_ No, Syaoran and Sakura are from the same world they`re from…but these two, Fye and Kurogane are from different worlds. They have only just met. _

"I can`t even imagine different worlds. But they came at the same time by chance…"

_I told you before_ _there are no coincidences in this world. There is just fate. _

"So, what`s going on now?" I looked at Yuu still holding white creature. And Yuu answered my question. _Wishes are ruthless. The price paid must be equal in value to the wish. Thus each of them must give the thing they treasure most as their price. Sakura is what Syaoran treasures the most…the time they spent together, the relationship they had, that is Syaoran`s most treasured thing in the whole world. Which is why it is the payment I need. _

The creature in Yuu`s hand was beginning to float, and wind have suddenly to toughened and started to spin. The white one floated in the air as it opened it mouth wide open and grew instantly in large wings behind its back, and a giant magic circle below. It inhaled sucking in the four people in one gulp as it also disappeared too in a blink of an eye. I dropped my umbrella in surprise after what I just saw. Luckily the rain started to stop. And then I heard Yuu say, "I hope that their journey is successful."

"You took the payment then?" I examined Yuu.

"Four people are using Mokona to travel. One of them is Sakura. So I will have to take something from Sakura too. Since she left her world with nothing, she has nothing she can give to me. And her most important things are her memories of Syaoran, but they are already scattered. But yes, the price that Sakura has to pay. Since she is the one who needs to travel to different worlds the most, she has to pay the most as her price. To be honest, I should have taken Syaoran`s memories of her also, but it should be enough. Syaoran`s most important person has already lost her memories of him. He has sacrificed the relationship the two of them had before…..Huh, I have to admit to myself that I`m just too nice to them."

"But I don't think it will go wrong…Yuu, you know the words, Motivation and Sincerity?" he nodded as a yes. "To follow something through something through different worlds, giving up everything, knowing what is lost and still following seeking one thing, that`s determination. Although I`ve just met him, I can see from his face that Syaoran really has sincerity and motivation. He should definitely achieve his goal with the two of them it should certainly be alright!"

"It seems 'nothing' will go wrong, but the soul is the same no matter what world he`s in. They will both be alright! That`s what both Clow and I thought, which is why we created the Mokonas, and it`s the same for the strong black and skinny white ones," he smiled at me. "Maru and Moro put those treasures in the storeroom for me, please?"

"Okay!" the two girls said in their regular voices.

"Hey Kiyomi, you look like good in that kimono," I blushed at his flattery while he stretched his arms. "Ah! It`ll be nice to drink after all that work. Kiyomi, can you make something to go with beer

"You mean, I`ve got to work after all of this!?" I yelled at him, and he nodded.

"Mokona wants to drink too!" the black plush smiled, and I felt a vein popped out my forehead.

"What! You got to be kidding me!"

"Well, since I created him…he`s going to stay here with us, so the two of you will have to get along," Yuu smiled happily, along with the plush. But I was angry. "So this is part of my work!?"

Yuu laughed at my outburst, yet I didn't think it`s funny. "It`s not funny at all!"

Even though, I didn't enjoy being ordered around by Yuu and by another person or thing like Mokona, I still wonder….what will happen to Syaoran and the other during their journey?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_ "__There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained. No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind. But it is the imagination. But it is the past. Person. Mankind. People. People are the world`s strangest creatures"_

_—__Yuuko Ichihara_

* * *

At school during lunch break…..

"Kiyomi-kun, you`re so good at cooking!" my friend, Himawari commented me, after tasting.

"The food you bought is really good too," I noted back. We were having lunch somewhere around the school`s grounds, and under the shade of a tree. I really love to have lunches with my only friend, and it felt so peaceful with her. "So Kiyomi, when is your birthday?"

"Oh it`s at April 1st, why?" I wondered, and she answered. "From here in this book I got at the book store, it`s says you`re Aries, since your birthday is in April!" Huh, I didn't know that until now. But I don't really believe that kind of fortunate-telling or any other. "Now let see, what celestial spirit am I?"

She kept on reading the book searching. I wanted to tell her that the book is nonsense, but it`ll only ruin her fun so I let her do what she wants to do. "Ah-ha! Here it is…it said here that I`m a Scorpio, since my birthday is in November 27th. And it even said that that Aries and Scorpio go well together, isn`t it great?!"

"Maybe…." I whispered, smiling at her.

* * *

Back at Yuu`s shop where I was heading right after school, Yuu was again drinking sake or beer with 'Mokona', that black rabbit-like creature that seem to have a fond of the same thing that Yuu like—for an example, they both like alcohols. As they have a cup of ice cold beer in their hands, they swift up their heads while drinking it in big gulps then swift down once swallowing it whole. "_Ahh_…this sake is tasty, we should have Kiyomi to buy some more," Yuu was delighted by the taste of his drink, even Mokona who agreed. Until then I arrived at his shop to say, "Hello, I`m back from school!"

"Welcome back, Kiyomi!" Yuu and Mokona greeted me, holding up their re-filled glasses.

I sighed slightly in irritation when I saw then drinking again, they have been drinking alcohol non-stop ever since I met the black plush. But since I`m in a good mood yet I was still anxious about the stalking spirits that was chasing me before. However luckily, there weren't any spirits chasing at this day yet. "I see, that you`re drinking again, and you too, Mokona. _Sigh_…oh well; I guess I can let you off this time. And yeah, there`s some leftover squid from yesterday, do you want to me to cook it for you?"

"I see that you`re in a good mood," Yuu smiled, before taking a sip of his cup. "What happened today that made you?"

"That I talked to Himawari which made me happy to be with her, and no spirits chasing me yet," I answered. "Oh yeah, I wonder how are those people from another world doing?" I was mentioning Syaoran and the others.

"Well…" Yuu glanced at Mokona when he opened his eyes suddenly. I taken back after he opened his eyes, since I usually see them closed from the start. "'Speak of the devil' as they say."

Mokona opened his mouth wide open and then an apple came out. "Oh, it`s just an apple, but who send it?"

"This was sent by the white Mokona, the one I gave to Syaoran and the other three as well…"

"How did they do that?" I asked.

"If they find something interesting things in other worlds or dimensions, they can send them to me. White Mokona and black Mokona are linked, so they`re are like telephone but you can send objects too," Yuu elucidated, I was amused by the ability that white and black Mokona can use, but I have a suspicious feeling about this. So I asked, "That`s incredible, but why?" once questioned, he widened his smile to a his cunning one. "Because I want anything interesting that they founded in other worlds, like more wine, food that goes with wine, and more wine." Yep, I was right—there is something suspicious, and it`s about alcohol and more alcohol. "You are a selfish cad of a boor, you`re just thinking about yourself and alcohol!"

But he pretended that he didn't hear me, and held up the delivered apple to my face, "This apple looks delicious, and can you make this into a dessert?"

"_Sigh_…fine," I snatched the apple of his hand and walked out of the room while muttering about 'selfish' and other names. But since I`m still in a good mood, I just make his stupid dessert yet I might some help, so I called Maru and Moro. "Maru and Moro, can you come here please?" Just by hearing their names, they rushed to me out of nowhere with their usual cute faces and smile. "What is it, Kiyomi?" they said in unison again, and I answered their question, "I`m making an apple dessert, do you want to help me?"

"Yes!" they both cheered. I smiled at them, "then let`s get started!"

I continued to walk to the kitchen with the two girls behind my back.

* * *

When we got to the kitchen, I put on my apron and my bandana. Then I went to every cabinet to collect the materials I needed, also the ingredients from the fridge. I turned on the oven to 400 degree F and wait for it to heat. As I wait, I peeled and chopped the apple into slices. I grabbed a mixing bowl, and then poure cups of flour, 1 teaspoon(s) baking soda and ground cardamom, and sift them together then set them aside for a later matter. "Maru and Moro, could you beat the eggs and sugar in the bowl please?"

"How much, Kiyomi?" they asked.

"Two eggs, and 1 ½ cup of sugar, make sure you measure them," and they did as I told them to do, and I brought out a mixer set as I turned it on to medium-high speed to mix the eggs, sugar, and other together until the mixture forms a thick ribbon when the beaters are lifted from the bowl. Now it`s time to put in the vanilla and mashed applesauce into the bowl too, and also I added a ½ cup of melted butter and sour cream, and 1 ½ teaspoon of lemon zest to beat them together as I gradually add them to the flour mixture. "Maru and Moro, do you want to mix them for them for me? I need to make the icing." And they agreed. I stirred the remaining melted butter and sugar, plus apple cider together in another bowl until they`re smooth.

At that time, I poured the fresh made icing in a plastic bag as I put it in the fridge. "Kiyomi! Is this good?" they showed me the bowl I gave them and the mixture looked smooth and ready. "Yes they are, now I just need to fold in the apple slices in the molds, and then we can put the batter in them."

The girl cheered happily, while I poured the batter in the molds equally (about 1/4 cups per mold). Once I did that, I put on my oven mittens and placed the molds in the heated oven. "I just need to set the time to 20 to 25 minutes, and after that we can ice them. Right now let clean up this place while cakes are cooking."

"Okay!" the girl helped me clean up the mess we made from top to bottom while we wait for the cakes to bake.

**_After 20 to 25 minutes…._**

I took out the molds with the baked cakes and let it cool on top of the unheated stove for 5 minutes. When 5 minutes has passed, I brought out the cooled icing and placed them on the counter. I picked up the cooled molds, and took out the cakes. I handed two cakes to Maru and Moro each as I opened the bag of icing and poured it into a bowl enough for them to ice their cakes, also knifes too. They seem to have fun icing their cakes, and I`m happy for them. Meanwhile I was frosting my own cakes—one for Yuu and Mokona.

I iced them nicely unlike the girls' but I`ll letting them have their fun. After icing, I placed them on two small plates, also a mint leaf on top of the cakes, and two forks for each plates plus aside the cakes. "Maru and Moro, after you iced your cakes, you can eat them if you like."

"Okay, thank you!" the girl smiled cheerfully at me, and I smiled back.

* * *

"You`re a pretty good cook, if I do say so for myself," Yuu took a bite of my cakes, even Mokona agrees. I blushed at his comment, "Thanks but you don't have to say that." A thought came out and pleaded me to ask about it, so I asked about. "Hey Yuu...are fortune-telling real?"

"Why you ask?" he questioned, with his fork in his mouth.

"Well back at school, Himawari was doing this kind of fortune-telling about celestial spirits, and I wondered right now if they are real…" Yuu smiled at me with his usual smile, as he responds, "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Well, no…but…" but I was cut off with his outburst, "Well then, let`s go!"

Where exactly?

* * *

Somehow it ended going to some fortune teller that Yuu mentioned, and I was dragged by him, along with Mokona to meet this person. And also somehow I was from my school`s uniform to a dress up doll; I wore a large beige-dyed sweater with long sleeves that covers my small hands and a white tang-top underneath, a light gold, and butterfly-patterned skirt that reaches my ankle, short leather boots, and a chocolate brown floppy hat. I was forced the outfit by Yuu when he never stopped pleading me to, which is annoying. I sighed in frustration, "How did it end up like this….?" I looked at Yuu walking in front of me as I follow him. He seem happy-going with that stupid grin on his face, while I`m unhappy about being forced to come when I didn't wanted to, and the black plush smiling in my purse with all those people staring at him, and muttering how he looks.

"Are you alright, Kiyomi? You don't seem very happy," Yuu turned his head to face me, with a feeling that my vein popped out of anger. "Of course not, because…I am being forced t to wear this outfit, and have this plush be carried by me!" I yelled at him not too loudly to grab attention, and pointing to Mokona happily hugging a bottle of sake. "Also, why do you get all the clothes you have for me?!" I twitched my right eye in annoyance.

Seriously where does all the clothes he got for me? I never asked him to buy anything when I`m perfectly fine with wearing my uniform, why does that bother him? "Well since you asked…I wanted to dress you up like a doll, because you`re so cute in any outfit I`ve dressed you, and also you look rather dull with that uniform of yours on." He pouted somewhat happily, but I gave him a frown in return.

"Well excuse me for my lack of fashion, which I don't care about, I can wear whatever I want to wear," I growled at him, but reality snapped back to my mind that I didn't realize where we were going. "Anyway, where are we going exactly? Because you didn't told where this fortune-teller is."

"She`s a friends of mine whom I trust, and I wanted to show you a proper fortune-telling than other fakers," Yuu smiled. I looked at him with my brow raised. "But what`s wrong with them, I mean I know that they don't give real fortune, but why? Also can`t you do your own fortune."

"When people who tell fortunes and infortunes, they`ve have studied fortune-telling which is good, but if a person who tells them ignored the information you give, and pretended to have power, they are breaking the rules. Plus telling your own fortune is a taboo, especially seeing it. Besides predictions and fortune-telling tends to be very different."

"They`re different, but I don't fully understand it."

"You`ll understand better once we meet my friend."

"Okay, which way should we take?" I pointed to both directions from left to right.

"…..I don't know…" Yuu said too calmly, as I fumed. "You mean, we`re lost!?"

"It`s alright, we`ll just use this," he held up a yellow handkerchief, which confuses and angered me more. "Are you freaking kidding me…?"

"Just stop being angry, and take it then put it on your hand," I did what he said, muttering silently of swear words. "Now what?" I glared at him with a feeling of my angry vein popped out of my forehead. "Fold it in half, and then again," I folded his handkerchief to halves, and then did it again. I gave to him by placing it lightly on his gloved hands. I wondered what he will do now.

He hovered his other hand over the handkerchief, then a small magic circle appeared beneath the handkerchief while he says those words, "We seek things, we seek people, we seek places…we seek things, we seek people, we seek places….Fly! And show us the way to the person that I seek." After saying and hearing those, the handkerchief started to react by his words as it starts to fly in a shape of a butterfly. I was amazed or rather surprised,I never seen this before in my whole life, and I found it slightly interesting. "Butterfly, huh? Good, that means she`s nearby."

The butterfly started to fly away, and we follow it. "Can it turn into things besides butterflies?" that`s a very good question. I mean, I`m not into magical beings or object—besides spirits, but I`m being curious.

"Yes, if the person is far away, it`ll turn into a bird instead," Yuu answered, still following the handkerchief butterfly. How does he know all these stuff? Yes, he has the power to grant wishes, and he had created Mokona too, but how? I pushed that thought away as I follow Yuu, following the floating butterfly until it instantly turned back into a handkerchief again. "We have found the place," Yuu smiled, catching his handkerchief while it falls lightly down onto his hands.

We`ve arrived in front of the entrance of a comfort-looking shrine-like house, but it doesn't have any sign that address the person who`s living here. "Yuu, nice to see you again," a lightly raspy voice perked up my ears. I looked up to see an old woman wearing a kimono with a wrinkling smile. She`s short and old, but I have to respect the elders. "I`ve been expecting you."

"It`s been ages," Yuu hugged the elder with his smile wider, and the elder hugged him back. "Yes, and you haven't changed at all, Yuu."

Yuu let go of him, and came up to me as she bends down a little to greet Mokona. I never knew she would notice the black plush, some people thought that he was just a toy. After greeting him, she looked up to me and said, "It`s amazing that you are so young but living alone," I was surprised. How does she know I was living alone? Maybe, Yuu told her by phone but he doesn't know her phone number is or her address. It`s very strange.

* * *

Mokona was munching on a rice cracker, sitting right next to Yuu. I was sitting at a coffee table, across from the elder woman. She asked, "what`s your name?"

"Wataunki Kiyomi," I stuttered a little. She smiled at me, "that`s a very nice name… it`s very like your mother whom gave to you."

"Eh? Thank you very much," I blushed lightly, but confused. How does she know that my mother named me that name, even I never knew? With notice she took out a sand tray that looks like balance scale, from under her table and then placed on the center. Then she gently took my right hand placed it on the pan of the scale, as she placed hers while she closes her eyes. I whispered to Yuu, "What is she doing?"

"She`s seeking through you. She`s collecting information of your past, present, and the future," Yuu smiled softly, "Your fate is what brought you here. You came…because there are things you want to know. The thing you want to know most is already known by her."

Unexpectedly, the needle that was hanging from the bottom of the beam started to move as it begins to draw on the sand. I thought a fishing wire was moving, since I don't really believe in fortune-telling but come to think of it, if there`s a wire then it would shine. I rolled my eyes to Yuu while he continued to explain. "In order to give the correct answers, only the end result will be told. Even though this seems easy by the looks of it, yet it`s actually extremely hard. But that`s not how it`s done, because once you know a person`s fate, you want to tell them. Like 'this is what will happen', or 'your fate is'. That is because fortune-telling is a contract."

"Why is that?" I whispered questionably.

"Fortune-telling is an exchange between the teller and the told. The exchanged can depend on money, or things, or even fortune."

"Fortune, you can give fortune to other people?"

"Of course, even souls too. But doing so can puts a responsibility on the tellers, it`s quite risky. It`s very similar to my shop, but it`s nothing like the fortune-telling in magazines…of course, there is more than one type of fortune-telling. In magazines, it`s isn`t taken seriously by most people. Even for those that do, it`s not. A one to one telling, so no one bears the full responsibility. But if it is a proper one to one telling, it must be done properly. The teller must try as hard as they can and use their full capacity. It`s the same for everything. The effort you use must be equal to what you get in return. No more, no less. It`s because it is impossible to predict that results of a fortune-telling, when a person`s pretense of having powers, to someone who wants a proper fortune-telling, is extremely rude. No, to falsely tell fortunes that affect someone`s life in that way is more than rude! As a result most true fortune-tellers will risk themselves in a fortune-telling."

I noticed the elder woman opened her eyes, and said these words that stunned me, "It`s alright, your parents are at peace. They died in an accident in order to protect you, Kiyomi, but they`re not in pain anymore, because they are at peace," I widened my eyes then narrowed them in a sad expression as I tilted my head down a little with the feeling of tears rising up. "They are happy that you grew up to be a wonderful person."

I trembled in little sadness while I tried to prevent tears from falling. With no notice Yuu looked at me with gentle eyes that show sympathetic for me. "Really….that`s good…."

"But it seems that you`re worried about things you can see, a person that you met recently," she closed her eyes again. "Ah, I see…that person is the one… who brought you here."

I looked at Yuu, since it`s kind of obvious he`s the one who brought me here. "Butterflies are symbols of change, these changes should be already be occurring…the causes of the changes….has appeared. And…you seem to have one friend, but I won`t tell you the outcome which would be boring. And you seem to always be fighting with another friend that once saved you before, however the two of you will become closer," I think she gesturing Domueki, that insulting moron that saved me from a car accident before. Truthfully I may hate him to the bones, but I haven't thanked him for rescuing me from my death yet I don't have the heart to do it. "Are there more you want to ask?"

"If you ask any more, you won`t be able to pay," Yuu whispered.

"Um, how much do I owe you?" I hope she doesn't give out any bizarre prices.

"You`re good at cooking, aren't you? Just cook something for me, please," The elder smiled at me. Oh well, I might as well. Besides, it`s better than Yuu`s price.

I stood up to my feet and walked out of the room, "I`ll do what I can."

After going to the kitchen, the elder started to have a conversation with Yuu. "Butterflies are your symbol, which means her changes will are because of you, Yuu? It should be interesting to see what she will become."

"And what do you think of the tonight weather?" Yuu asked.

"I think it`s going to rain, but do not worry you will be home safe and dry," true by her words, it started to rain. Through it was fine a moment ago, but I can`t reject her prediction. And you know, I`m beginning to enjoy this new part of life.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"__There are indefinite things in this world that remain unexplained. No matter how weird it is, mankind will always observe it. It will always be so with mankind. But it is the imagination. But it is the past. Person. Mankind. People. People are the world`s strangest creatures"_

—Yuuko Ichihara

* * *

A few months later…..

"It`s so hot," I splashed some cold water on my face to keep me cool from the heat while I grabbed a towel to wipe them off. When I was done, I noticed Himawari as I revealed my face from my towel. "Oh hey, Himawari-chan, I believe you gave me this towel so thanks!"

"You`re welcome, it`s really hot today," she said, wiping sweats from her forehead. And I agreed, this season have gotten warmer and warmer every second which is a pain. "And at gymnastics, you were pretty good at it."

"Well, I couldn't say it like that," I said sheepishly. "Oh yeah, the boys were playing soccer during P.E. and one of the team have scored well."

"I know right, and the goalie for the other team was very good too. I guess that was Domueki," by just saying his name, I utterly felt disgusted. I mean, I hate him to the extreme and he`s a pain in the neck, I tell you. "Oh speaking of him, you haven't thanked him."

"Eh?" I looked at her confusingly. And then she looked at me with that cute angry pouty face, "Don't tell me you have forgotten, he saved you from that car accident and your death. Man, you almost gave me a heart attack, even your land lord."

Oh how can I forget that? I almost died, just by saving that woman`s life. And how can I forget the scolding, and worrying of my landlord after hearing the shocking news. Man, she does know how to scold like a mother to a child. "Sorry about that, but I couldn't let other people from getting killed or hurt just like that. And besides, I don't like to see people died right before my eyes."

"That`s very caring of you, Kiyomi but please don't do that again…I couldn't bear to see you die or get killed like that ever again," Himawari scolded lightly at me. I felt a little native for doing something like that, but I can`t promise that promise when I have a feeling that danger will upon me again, yet I don't want her to worry again. "Alright, I won`t do it again."

"Do what again?" I know that voice anywhere and that voice belongs to…."Domueki!"

"What?" he faced me with his usual narrowed face, which I hated from the first time. I scowled at him, as I yelled at him, "It`s none of your business, and go away—"I felt a push behind my back when Himawari was lightly pushing me towards him, I whispered at her. "What?"

She sighed, sounding irritated as she walked up in front of me, and smiled at him. "Wataunki wants to thank you for saving her from before, and she`s grateful for your rescue."

"Wait, no! I never said that!" but she utterly ignored me. Domueki looked at me, and said, "You`re welcome…idiot."

Just by saying that name, I felt a vein popped out as I shrieked at him, "Who are you calling, Idiot!? And don't you dare walk away from me, you jerk!"

"Class is starting, I can`t hang around here with an idiot right here, so you better hurry up," he said casually as he walks away. And I replied by yelling at him, "I told you to stop calling me an idiot, and I don't need you to tell me!" He walked away until he wasn't seen, and I`m grateful for that, but when I looked at Himawari`s face, she looked rather disappointed. "That was rude, Wataunki. Plus after all he saved you."

"Himawari, you have to understand, I don't like that guy very much and he doesn't like me either so we`re even," I folded my towel into a neat position. And she replied, "All I know that you two seem close."

"No we`re not, and we`ll never will be," I`m surprised that my best friend native about the unfitting relationship between me and the guy. "I heard that he lives in a temple, and my other friends talk about him a lot since he`s popular," she said. She does know loads about him…maybe it`s possible that she likes him, I wonder.

* * *

The heat was unbearable in this season, and back at the shop where I was approaching after school was over. Yuu was sitting on a straw chair, complaining about the heat while Maru and Moro were trying to help him survive it by fanning him. I walked up to him after entering his shop with a straight face, "Yuu-san, if you`re so hot, then you would drink some cold water or ice cream…sigh…I`ll just go make some," I turned around to head towards the kitchen, and stopped when Yuu called me, "You seem to be down, what`s the matter? And oh yeah, here." He handed me a bag. I felt a suspicious feeling about this.

"What`s in it?" I asked.

"You`ll see while you make me some shaved ice," he smiled slyly. I still have a bad feeling about this.

As I approached the kitchen from the hallways, I went to the fridge to collect some ice to grind, and some small fruits to go with it. I grabbed an ice crusher and placed the ice on top of it then pedaled the handle as hard as I can to grind to the ice to make it snow-like. Once ice to snow, I poured it into two bowls: one is the large for Yuu, and the other small for Mokona, since he`ll just whine when he didn`t shaved ice for him. I spread some flavored syrup on both shaved ice to give it some favor, along with the small fruits I bought a few days ago. After the finishing touching, I placed the spoons for each of them.

Just when I about to transfer the shaved ice to Yuu and Mokona, the bag that Yuu brought me, which bothers me. Because of my curiosity, I opened it to see what`s inside and I see….another outfit. I sighed in annoyance, and cursed Yuu for buying another outfit me, also swore that he`ll face many consequences from me when I get back at him, and I promise it`s not a looker, it`s a nightmare. However since Yuu bought me this clothe, which I`m sure he`d pay good for it, I decided to wear it since it would be a waste of money not to wear it yet I`m still going to scold him for his offering.

So I stomped through the kitchen and the hallways angrily with a bowl favored shaved ice on a tray, until I reach him in the front yard with an angry expression. He looked at me like there`s nothing wrong, but there is something wrong, because he freaking bought me another outfit again after looking through the bag he gave me. "Why the hell did you gave me this dress!?" I gestured my outfit; it was a white sleeveless sun dress with a red poppy pattern printed on it, thankfully it didn't show my cleavage, and the skirt reached to my knees. But Yuu looked at me trying to look innocent, "I wanted to see you in a sun dress and my word, you look sexy in that dress."

"You sexual pervert, "I named him harshly before giving him his shaved ice. "So anyway, what`s the matter with you earlier?" Yuu took a scoop of his shaved ice, while I explained everything he has to know from school and my past with Domueki, and etc. "So I see, he`s the type that girls like you like, and what club is he in?"

"The Archery Club…." I answered angrily.

"Oh, that one`s really popular, "Yuu and Mokona snapped their fingers as they were impressed by Domueki`s skills in archery.

"This is completely ridiculous!" I yelled, and then Yuu responded, "Well then how about a group date?"

"Eh?" I looked at him confusingly. He took another scoop of shaved ice into his mouth. "I join too…besides, even if you`re nervous or not to be with someone, then I have to help out."

"And when did I agree to do this whatever that you`re planning to do?" I asked, feeling very suspicious about this and him too. Yet he ignored me while he schemes with Mokona as they whisper to each other. I do not want to be part of this, and besides it`s only going to be troublesome to me. They`d stop whispering or rather I called, scheming and yelled their outburst. "We`ll going to tell ghost stories at Domueki`s temple!"

Great, it`s just my luck. I`m going to his temple, telling stupid ghost stories with these two idiots and him while I sob for help and beg for the Gods to rescue from their stupid subject. I never agreed to go with them, but I have no choice but to. And besides, they`ll probably drag me to his property anyway. But still how did this happen when I never to agree to do this in the first place? "But I hate him, and he hates me too."

"_Hmm…?_ You two don't get along well?" Yuu questioned. Are you kidding me? Does he not notice that I do not want to be with that ignorant man? "We`re aren't classmates, but ever since I first saw him, I have hated him to the extreme! And that superior air of his, looking down on people!"

"Kiyomi, are you the type that`s rather alright around new people?" Yuu asked, and I shook my head as a no. "I only met him around his ignorant presence, during and at school! We fought when we first saw each other! _Ahh…! _Just thinking about him makes me mad. If not for the teacher`s interference, I would`ve—"

"That`s too can be called a destined relation!" Yuu said. What`s he talking about and what does he mean by 'destined relation'? "You and he may have some inner predestined relations!" You got to be kidding me! I do not want to have a relationship with that guy. He hates me and I hate him ever since we met. "NO! Why that man and I…" I grinded my teeth together in anger, as I thought this are the end of world for me.

"That type of relation doesn't come easily you know! And besides, did she mention before? _"The two of you will become closer"_?"

Sometime I hated him very much as Domueki.

* * *

At school where I was forcibly asking Domueki…

"What? You want to tell 100 ghost stories at my place in the temple?" I was here with Domueki, and he started too complained about my asking. It was Yuu`s idea to do it, and I never said I wanted to do it, but forced to when logic told me that I will be force to. "Why must I lend my house to you for these kinds of games?" I knew this would happen! That why I`m getting annoyed right now by his stupid questions, but I have to stay in topic.

If not for what Yuu-san said… "Because….I was forced to ask you, and I have no choice but to," I said. I clenched my hands into fists with angry veins from my skin. I`ve the urge to punch him in the face and show him no mercy, but I have to control my anger, even if I can`t, I still have to. "And besides I don't really want to have anything to do you, anyway."

"Fine…"

"Eh?"

"But…?"

"But what…?"

* * *

I was at Domueki`s temple, along with Yuu-san. I wore a white Yukata with orange and red Camilla flowers (alongside a gray and black ribbon-like design) imprinted on it with a black, green, and light orange patterned obi wrapped around my waist along with a red fusion knot as well, and I also wore some sandals. My hair stayed the same, but I tied the bottom of my hair with a red fusion knot. Himawari have unfortunately couldn't come due to her curfew, and her studies. I have done my studies pretty quickly before I came here, and I wished she was here with me. But I can`t force her. "Yuu-san, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, it`s only you, me, and Domueki…" I whispered to him.

"Mokona, too!" the black plush came of Yuu`s sleeve with that usual smile on his face. I signed. "Right, right, I get it, okay."

"But it`s too bad that Himawari isn`t here, it would be fun with her here, "I sighed in disappointment. Yuu said, "But, she`s really is a troublesome child through…" I looked at him confusingly. What`s so suspicious about her? There`s nothing wrong with her….right? "What do you mean by that?"

"You`ll see when the time has come," Yuu said, before looking at Domueki coming from the entrance of the door. He wore his Yukata as well. "Good evening…" Yuu smiled at him, bowing in greet. "Isn`t that so," he spoke with his usual emotionless voice. Yuu turned away from him to eye contact me. "It might be best to get along with him for now."

"…Fine," I sighed in defeat. I hope this ends sooner or later.

* * *

We entered his home and into an empty room. There were four candles holders in each corner of the room, a water basin in the middle of the floor, and from outside, the sky has the view that it`s about to rain, and the cold wind sweltered through the door to here. It`s a dark atmosphere at night, but to Yuu, it`s the perfect place to tell 100 ghost stories. "Are you sure you made the right choice? You said before that your temple was being used today," I whispered to Domueki right next to me. But he just stared at me with that usual emotionless face and said, "Ah, I don't mind. But anyway, what`s that black plushy thing?"

He pointed to Mokona sitting on Yuu`s lap while he looks out the doors. I answered, "That`s Mokona, and don't think as him as pet, he`s only a small friend." He nodded as respond to me.

"Now then, the candles, "Yuu interrupted our little conversation. "Everyone take one candle for themselves, and after lighting them, put each of them in the candle holders at the corners of the room."

So we did what he ordered, as we placed our candles on the holders, and then went back to our original position. "Now we`re ready to have our simple ceremony at this night, and the actors are all here. So then let us begin to tell the 100 ghost stories." He blew a candle out and let the smoke float like streamers. 'The actors are all here'? What is it even mean? There`s only me, Domueki, Yuu-san, and Mokona. I have another bad feeling about this.

"Mokona will go first!" Mokona happily yelled, raising his small paw or hand? So we let him go first as he started his story. "But this is a made-up story."

"It`s okay, Mokona, just tell us," Mokona cheered before he started his story. "In the midsummer a family came before becoming a motel, yet that place was said to have once a family residence…it gives of old-day mansions, and it was a favorite among frequent travelers because of this…however no matter how one counts…there is always a one room less on the third floor—from the space occupied…there should`ve seen six rooms. The structure of the rooms on the third floor is no different from second floor but there are clearly six rooms on the second floor…while there`s only five on the third…so, boarders staying together started to ponder—that next to their room could be another room? Their room obviously is the innermost one, but looking from the outside, the wall extends on…then one night from one wall of their room…or to their guesses… the wall which may contain a room on the other side …came a sound…_'Creak,' crack'_….a sound like things being scratched—at first the one who heard the sound thought he was being paranoid, but when he told his roommates of the sound the next day—he learned…that they all heard it! That sound of scratching…"

I was trembling a little while hearing his story—to tell the truth, I`m not very fond of scary stories, because my life have always been like a scary stories, with all those spirits too. But I let him continued with the rest of the parts. "And so throughout the time they stayed the sound lasted every night—till, they couldn't stand it anymore, and complained to the hotel manager—and the staff behind the counter turned pale white, and muttered… _"Always"_…if one stays that room they will always hear in the night—a sound that goes '_creak,' 'crack'_….next to the room they stayed in…there really seemed to be another room! However when it was bought over from its previous owner, the end corridor was already sealed with space enough for a room on its hidden side! After some time—the complaints by the boarders increased until the business was affected significantly. The motel manager decided to knock down the wall at the end of the corridor, to see what was behind the wall…they soon found workers—and as the boarders wish to see what would appear behind the wall they stayed one more night…"

I want to go home, because I have studies to finish and work on, also house chores too. "I should`ve talk Yuu out of this suggesting before I got here," I whispered, but when that Domueki heard me, he whispered back. "The story wouldn't be scary that way!"

"Shut up, you!" I softly yelled at him. I turned back to Mokona while he still continued his made-up story. "The next day, the workers knocked down the walls by the end corridor—and there was an extension beyond—that is next to the room in which the guests stayed…there was another room! The room structure was similar to the others…however, there was no doorknob on the door to that room…or so to say the door was sealed shut—all the spaces filled, so that it could not be opened. To see what was inside, they broke through the door and in that room…all over the walls were words that stenches of a corpse written in blood, that said, "FATHER, LET ME OUT" on every wall in the room….and that`s all!" he ended his story with his regular voice and smiled like there`s nothing to worry about. What a strange creature he is, but his story kind of reminds me of… **(A.N.: That another story to tell for a later time)**

"Mokona, you`re really great at telling stories like that," Yuu praised him.

"You bet, I am," Mokona admiring himself as Domueki speaks, "Anyways, to a certain someone…it`s effect is alarmingly more than sufficient."

He was totally talking about me, and I don't appreciate that. However, "What do you mean by that!?"

"You know what I mean," he said. Now I`m officially insulted for being scared, and for what he meant, I`m not scared, and besides I mentioned before that I was attacked or stalked by strange spirits in real life, you know. Putting that side, it was Domueki`s turn to go as he starts, "I heard this from my grandfather…when he was coming back from a funeral service, he met a woman, who stopped at the crossroad. That woman didn't look very lively and her shadow was faint…there was an air of eeriness…when he saw her, he thought that she looks like a spirit—and then she turned to him and asked, ""How did you know?"". Once I heard his story, I quivered in fear as I covered my mouth to prevent me from squeaking or screaming. I never knew he would tell such a story like that, because I never knew.

"Your grandfather, is the abbot of the temple?" Yuu asked him. And he nodded yes, "And he often sees spirits of the dead?"

"Most likely…I`ve heard him say so," Domueki answered again.

"If so, then you should take after his ability," and then came a sound of creaking wood. It was coming from next door, but whom or what is there?

"Is there someone from next door?" I asked, gesturing the noise. Domueki answered my question, but it`s a very strange one. "No, it`s someone within the realm of the deceased. The only thing there is the deceased…. "

"So you`re saying that someone who`s dead as if a corpse, are just lying there?" I looked at him, awaiting my next answer. He nodded, until then the creaking noise starting to grow a little louder. Yuu smiled, looking at both of us before he spoke. "I`ve just said, the actors are all here…"

"What?" I looked at him confusedly. I don't know what`s here, or whom, but I do know that I just want to go home and sleep. But knowing the 100 Ghost Stories (including the candles), we can`t leave. From those four candles, we set up a kekkai. So if one of us leaves, then something bad will definitely happen.

"I have no idea what you said about these "actor". But even though we have told two stories, do we seriously have to tell a hundred stories in just one night?" I complained, not wanting to stay up all night listening a hundred stories.

"It`s a yes, if we`re doing it formal. But since this is a simplified version, four rounds will do!" Yuu explained. "Of course, the number 'four' is considered to be related with the realm of the dead."

"Oh yeah, I heard of that and seen that before…they say that the number four is used as ward numbers in hospitals," I said raspy. I felt chills crawling in my skin after hearing about the meaning of the number four again. I heard that rumor from my landlord when she explained it.

"Anyway, let us continue our hundred stories…." Yuu smiled in a sly way. I guess it was my turn to tell my ghost story. And I know the perfect one, since I have a life with spirits. "This happened when I was in elementary school. I was having a horrible headache so which is why I have to stay at an infirmary. One day during an afternoon, someone spoke to me from the window. He asked, "Hi, are you alright?" he seemed worried about me. So I told him that it was just a headache, and he said, "That`s good". Then, we chatted for a while. I was rather unfamiliar with him—but since I was still in elementary school…I thought that even if I didn't know him, he should`ve been a student…I didn't give it thought. So after a while, he waved to me after bidding me good-bye, and left. When I thought back on it, I realized that the infirmary was actually on the third floor. There was no balcony, or any other place to stand on. It was impossible for a human to stand where he stood! And that`s all…"

"That`s a good story, Wataunki-kun! Now it my turn to finish the ending of the first round," he chuckled a little, before he smiled even more slyly. "Let me ask you…the thing that shines behind my back on the wall…what`s it?" a large shadow of a woman suddenly appeared behind the outside of the doors. It must be another spirit—and when there`s a spirit, there`s trouble.

Until then the sound of footstep was coming from the ceiling, and it sounds like someone`s walking on it. The sounds are in four pendulum patterns.

"It feels like four limb crawling in all directions," Domueki said calmly as usual. Okay, that`s not helping at all. But there`s no point of arguing, because the ground are starting to shake. Is there an earthquake? Or something like that? "No! There aren't one, because the water isn`t moving!" I gestured the water in the basin.

"As if I thought, something`s wrong with the kekkai…" Yuu smiled faded, but I know he sense something is going to happen. The shake is still continuing, and I felt like it getting stronger.

"Wataunki….behind you…." Domueki pointed to whatever behind me. My shoulders became stiff, as I slowly turn my head to see what`s behind me and to see shadows of a many spirits smiling creepily, with a feeling that they want to eat me. With further notice, a lamp stand suddenly fell down with the candles blew out. "The kekkai has been broken…" I felt something grabbing me from the arms and legs. I tried to escape, but it held me tightly. "Wataunki! Don't worry, we`ll save you!" Mokona yelled.

Well, you better hurry—because if you don't, then it`ll be the end of me. Yuu asked Domueki, "Are you from the archery team?" And then he nodded. "Go get the bow from the wall, and then aim at the wall, and shoot!"

"But there are no arrows!" Domueki yelled, and I started to feel like they`re dragging me.

"Don't worry…if you are the one…definitely…" so Domueki did what he was instructed to, as he shoots out a glowing arrow appearing as he aimed it towards the thing above my head. It gave out an ear-piercing scream, and then it came out of outside to form a ball of goop. I noticed Mokona hopped onto Yuu`s hands as he opened it wide mouth to suck the thing into his mouth. He ate the entire thing whole, which I found disgusting. But my head felt a light, leading me to black out.

I felt something caught me but I was too faint to see who it was.

* * *

I felt myself waking up, which is a good sign. My eyes starting to open slowly, they started to reveal a black blur appearing in front of my face. The blur started to clear up, and it appeared that a black plush with a sapphire- blue gem in its forehead was smiling at me. I know that gem anyway, it belongs to Mokona! I curled my right hand into a fist then swing to punch him out of my face.

"Don't stare at someone when they`re unconscious, you plushy moron!" I stand up with my back straight, to see that I was still in Domueki`s home, laying on a futon. "I see that you`re awake," I noticed Yuu was sitting next to me, along with Mr. Narrowed eyes (whom is Domueki). A faint headache came across my head, and the previous memories washed over my mind, making me remember that Domueki saved me from the spirit that was eaten by Mokona. Now that`s something I`ll never forget. "How long I was out?"

"You were asleep for an hour, but no injury was left on you. Plus you better thank Domueki for saving you, besides he`s protected you from getting eaten," Yuu explained. I sighed in relief, that I was still alive and not eaten. But I still remember that Domueki save me from getting eaten. And I can`t be certain of me saying this that if Domueki didn't save me, then I would be eaten alive. I turned to Domueki who was staring me, causing me to blush before saying, "Thank you for…saving me…"

"No problem, but you could at least lose some weight, you were really heavy to carry," he said that was way out of the conversation, making Mokona and Yuu chuckled. A vein popped out my forehead, with anger rising up my body. "Hey, I thanking you and I was being nice here! And now you`re teasing me for my weight!? I have you know, I am skinny like bones, and that`s no way to treat a lady about her weight!"

"Alright…I`m sorry…idiot," another vein popped out, and then rage replaced anger. I so want to punch him as hard as I can, but I took a deep breath to calm myself down, before turning to Yuu who was still chuckling. My left eye twitch in a little anger, as I asked, "Before I was unconscious, Domueki didn't have any arrows on his bow, but he slayed that spirit without any. All I saw was that flying thing coming out o his bow. What was that, anyway?"

Yuu answered, "It was air. Domueki has the power to stop evil spirits from approaching…moreover he can also exorcise them. The latent ability and own consciousness are irrelevant! Also this ability was from his bloodline, like yours"

"The same as him…wow, I`m so happy right now," I said sarcastically. But he continued to explain, "Even though we were telling Hundred Ghost Stories, there were already spirits from the beginning, but we didn't see them because of his abilities." I hate to admit, but he was right. I never saw them when he`s around. Yet it`s still not cool. "But those who are near you, would also think the same way." I looked at him confusingly. "As I have said, the actors are all here tonight. So together it becomes the end to the evil spirits. Someone who can see them and attracts them, and someone who can exorcise evil spirits from a person`s body…no need to talk about 100 ghost stories anymore, from now on if anything happens which are related to evil spirits you can go find Domueki and he can exorcise them for you! Therefore…as long as Domueki is with you, those evil spirits, which always follow you, will be gone! And therefore those spirits will create conflicts between you and Domueki!"

"No thank you! And besides, together with him will only make me frustrated!" I yelled, hating the idea of being with Mr. Narrowed Eyes. "But even though it`s like that—I still don't want to Domueki to help me exorcise those evil spirits!"

"Me either, I rather not than being with the idiot right here," Domueki said, making a vein popped out again and causing me to get angry. "No one asked you, Moron!"

I don`t care what Yuu said, I will never work with this man—never! Or will I?


End file.
